Guardian Angel
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Seems like Sam found himself a guardian angel... / Weechesters AU


**So I wrote this several years ago and never posted it. I completely forgot about it until I was going through my notes today! It's been a while since I've been in the Spn fandom. But I wanted to post it anyway.**

 **This is a Weechesters AU. I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Now, Sammy, if you reeeeally wanna be able to play at the park, you hafta remember what I told ya," Dean reaches out and grabs his little brother's hand, tugging Sam back to stand next to him.

"Don't leave with any st'wangers, don't leave the park, and don't do anything dangerous!" Sam beams and Dean can't help but grin back.

"And if you do all that?" Dean watches in amusement as Sammy frowns in concentration and uses all his might to jump over the crack in the sidewalk.

"You'll bring me back a candy bar from the store!" The four year old chirps and he grips Dean's hand even tighter. Dean tugs him to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and kneels down so they're eye to eye.

"Yeah, Sammy!" Sam beams again from the praise and looks over to his right at the other kids running around and shrieking at the playground. "Hey, Sammy, look at me." Dean shakes his hand to grab his attention, and Sam sticks his lip out in a pout but looks at his brother.

"You know that man on the pager that I bumped into on the way here?" Sam nods, and Dean holds up a wrinkled brown wallet with a shit-eating grin. "I swiped that his wallet on the way here so I could buy some more milk and Lucky Charms for dinner tonight."

Sam gasps, "De, I love Lucky Charms!" He says it with all the seriousness a four-year old can muster, and Dean chews on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Whaaat?" Dean mocks, "really?" Sammy giggles and nods his head, and Dean smirks, ruffling the shaggy hair with one hand.

"Deeeeeeeaaaannnnn," Sam whines, pushing away his brother's hand. Dean snickers and pushes himself up until he's towering back over Sammy again.

"There's a convenience store in the strip across the street, okay, Sammy?" The eight-year old pointed across the street to a small, dirty shop nestled in between the library John shuffled them into a week ago to do some research and a drugstore with a bunch of smoking teenagers hanging out in front. "This'll only take me 5 minutes, 'Kay? Then we can play on the playground together all you want! Does that sound good?"

Sam nods, and Dean whacks his shoulder with the back of his hand. "Go play. I'll be back in five."

"But De!" Sammy whines, throwing out his bottom lip in what he knows is his signature 'i-can-get-my-older-brother-to-do-whatever-I-want-with-this-look.' "I wanna go with you!"

Dean wrinkles his nose up. Last time he went to go steal something, Sammy had ended up crying and alerting the whole store of him attempting to stuff bread down the front of his hoodie.

Yeah, he wasn't gonna let that happen again.

"Sammy, you'll be fine for a few minutes. Look, you'll even be able to see me through the shop windows!" Sam watches as a little boy hardly older than himself lays some crumpled bills down for a bag of gummy bears.

"Will you still bwing me some chocolate?" Sam sniffles, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. Dean half grins and ruffles his hair.

"Sure thing, squirt. But only if you go play now." Dean snickers as his baby brother toddles as fast as he can to the slide.

Sam peeks over his shoulder to see Dean standing in the exact same place, arms folded. He waves goodbye with a pudgy hand, and Dean waves back with a smile.

The playground, Sam decides, is where their Daddy and Dean and he should stay instead of those yucky hotels that have bugs in the corners and dirt in the bathroom. Maybe then their dad wouldn't leave so much, if they played together more.

The yellow slide looks even bigger than Sam thought as he gets up next to it, and he almost slips when one of his too big hand-me-down shoes falls to the ground with a soft thud. The top of the slide makes the ground seem far, far away, and Sammy looks back over his shoulder to see if Dean won't change his mind and slide down with him. His brother is already across the street, opening the door to the store and scanning the aisles for the Lucky Charms.

"Dean?" He whimpers, hoping that somehow, Dean will hear him and hold his hand and slide down with him, but Dean doesn't turn from where he's reading the back of the cereal boxes.

"Aww, listen to the wittle crybaby," someone laughs from behind Sam, and he turns around with wide eyes. Three boys that look like they're Dean's age are standing there laughing at him. "Crying for his mommy."

"What's the matter," the second one taunts. "You scared to go down the slide? Awww..."

The third one pushes his way in front of the others and sneers. "You're in my way, kid. I wanna go down the slide."

Sam frowns, "But I was here first! It's my turn!" The third boy scowls and lifts up one of his feet, and Sam looks over to Dean, who's frowning at something one of the boxes says.

"But now it's mine." He uses his tennis-shoe clad foot to roughly shove Sam down the slide, and when Sam tries to hold onto the side of the slide, he slips and falls off into the dust, catching his knee against the rough edge of the slide.

Sam's bottom lip quivers, and before he can help himself, he starts bawling from where he plopped on the ground.

"What a baby," one of the boys snickers, and Sam only starts to cry harder.

"Hey," a deep voice interrupts the boys' laughter, and Sammy looks up through crocodile tears to see a man in a janitor's uniform standing over him with arms crossed. "Leave the kid alone."

The boys' laughter dies down when the man fixes cold eyes the color of that drink Sam's daddy likes to drink, and the air suddenly goes thick and crackles with lightning. The bullies stare back at the man with wide eyes, and out of nowhere, the man roars, splaying his fingers out on either side of his face. The boy who pushed Sam down squeaks, and all it takes is a moment to have the boys running away to the monkey bars as fast as they can.

Sam sniffles when the man turns his funny colored eyes to him, but instead of being cold and mean, they look like they're sparkling, and the man has a smile tugging at his lips that looks like Dean's, and oddly enough, it makes Sam feel a teensy bit better.

"So, kiddo, whattya think? Ya think we scared off those bullies?" The man crouches down on his heels looks at Sam.

Sam sniffles. "Are you gonna yell at me too?" He whispers, using his hands to wipe away the tears staining his cheeks.

The man wrinkles up his nose. "Nah. I only roar at bullies." He looks at Sam seriously. "You're not a bully, are you?"

Sam giggles. "No sir, I not a bully."

The man is still smiling, but his eyes aren't happy anymore. They remind Sam of Daddy's eyes sometimes when he looks at Dean. "I bet you're not," he says, but his eyes are unfocused and staring right over Sam's head, and he looks up, but nothing's there.

Sam squirms a little, and a sharp pain twinges in his legs. When he looks down, there's a hole ripped where he hit the slide, and the coarse fabric of his jeans is turning red. He whimpers as another sharp pang tugs at his leg again.

The man blinks at the noise and looks back down at Sam's leg. "Well, kiddo, that won't do at all!"

In one fluid motion, he scoops Sam up, one hand pressed against his back and one cradled underneath his bottom, and Sam clutches the man's shirt with the tight grip only children seem to possess so he wouldn't fall.

Sam squeaks out a, "De said not to go anywhere with strangers!" and the man huffs a laugh.

"My name is Gabriel, kiddo. I met you and your brother once before, but it was a looong time ago. Well, for me at least. Not really for you. Does that still make me a stranger?"

Sam tilts his head to the side, confused. "I dunno." Gabriel sets Sam on an empty park bench still in sight of the convenience store; Dean's talking to a pretty girl with long, curly hair in pigtails. He's smiling, the plastic bag teeming with brightly-colored cereal boxes. She's sucking on a lollipop and offering one to Dean.

The man - Gabriel - puts two fingers onto the edge of his knee and winks down at him. Sam turns his attention back to him and gasps as the red disappears and the hole in his jeans vanished.

"Wow!" Sam gasps, eyes wide with wonder.

"Magic," Gabriel says, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Sam's eyes grow even wider and his jaw hangs open. "Are you a wizard?" he asks, completely serious.

Gabriel laughs, seeming to be amused about something. "Maybe." He ruffles Sam's hair.

Sam pokes at the spot on his knee. "Thanks," he says, because Dean always says he needs to remember his manners, but when he looks up again, Gabriel's gone. Sam frowns; where did he go? He was just here! He hears someone call his name out to the left, and he turns his head to see that Dean is finally heading back towards him with a smile on his face.

"Sammy! I brought you something!" Dean holds out the lollipop the girl gave him, and Sam immediately shoves it in his mouth and wrinkles his nose. Ew. Grape.

"De, I met someone! His name is Gabriel and he's big and tall and he scares off bullies for me! He's a wizard," Sam says matter-of-factly. He looks around again. "But he just dis'ppeared."

Dean nods, clearly not believing a word of it. "Uh huh," he says. He sets the bag of cereal on the ground. "He sounds badass."

"He's so cool," Sam says. "But not as cool as you," he adds in quickly, so Dean won't get offended. Dean's face lights up, and he ruffles his hair.

"Do you still wanna play now?" Dean asks, and Sam nods. His brother grabs his hand and starts pulling him toward the slide. Sam looks back over his shoulder to the bench he was just sitting on, and Gabriel is sitting there, arms folded behind his head and legs kicked out. He has sunglasses on, but he pushes them up on top of his head to wink. He gives Sam a two-fingered salute, to which Sam waves back. Gabriel smiles and vanishes again, and Sam turns back to tell Dean all about how he and Gabriel scared off the bullies.

* * *

 **R &R please!**


End file.
